What theHUMOR BEYBLADERS?
by Manami-Misao
Summary: Major swearing people!You have been warned!But it's funny!Bladers are having fun on teh party!


Disclaimer:I own Beyblade as much as I own America...Which I don't ;  
Note:Oooohhhhhhhh...MAJOR SWEARING!And I am Tix(Tiks L.)That's my name 3 Warning:SWEARINGSWEARINGSWEARING,and did I meantion? S W E A R I N G !

tix:hiiiiiiiyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaa guys.I will be...uh.. wait..looks in the scriptoh yeah,i'll be hosting this evening for ya,and...OK WHO DID WRITE THIS STUPID SCENARIO ANYWAY!I GIVE UP!  
enrique:yeah,i give up too!man,they could have gotten me better chicks than those two!  
bianca&rosetta:WE HEARD THAT!  
enrique:YIPE!runs around and the girls hit him with a pan  
producer:but you guys can't quit!  
all beybladers and tix:WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!  
producer:think of all those fans there.  
all: yeah...teary eyes  
producer:you need to make them happy,don't forget that the world is counting on you to make these series famous and spectacular in the gorgeous mind of.  
johnny:WILL YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!shoots the producer  
all:00...YEAH!the party goes on  
kai:i can't believe that i got myself in this mess!  
tix:lets go and drink something.these two go and get drunk  
mariah:gosh,you two got my hands tired!no more alcoholic coctels for you!  
tix&kai:OH PLEEEEEAAAAAASE,JUST ONE MOREEEEEEEE.  
mariah:oh well...i guess getting TOO drunk on THIS party won't be THAT bad.  
kai&tix:YAY!  
robert:brittish accent i can't believe i am here,wasting my useful time here with you pricks.  
the music turns off and everyone gets the pissy look on robert  
everyone: (  
robert:yah,this is just too lame for my noblity.  
everyone shoots robert with their pistols and throw bottles of bear at him  
robert:XXthe party goes on  
enrique:to some girl:hey,babe wanna get somethin.  
oliver:ENRIQUE!  
enrique:whaa?all drunk and dizzy  
oliver:YOU LITTLE BASTARD!GOING TO FLIRT ARE YA!grabs enrique by his hair and puls him into a room three mins later you hear  
AH YES!  
OH,MOVE IT,OH GOD!  
IT'S SO GOOD,OH YEAH!  
GIVE IT TO ME BABY!

all:00'  
ray:think they're being naughty?  
max:nah,probably just playing the 'throw the ring in the hoop stuff'  
party goes on,and you see boris and voltaire make out on the balcony tala:WHAT THE FUCKING FLYING DICKSTICK AM I DOING HERE!  
bryan:you wanted to quit,remember?  
tala:SO!  
bryan:i dunno.i forgot.  
tala;what did you forgot?  
bryan:i forgot to tell you i forgot.  
tala:how can you tell me you forgot that you forgot,when it is that i forgot that you forgot!  
bryan:yeah,man,but when you forgot that you forgot to say you forgot to forget,then how do you talk anyway cause you forget?  
tala:well that's how you forget in the first way,fool bryan:SHIT!...you are always better than me at that ,man give me a five,yo!they shake hands and do the 'ol bud' greet thing  
michael:okay,where's that bitch!  
emily:me?  
michael:no,not you!shoots her sees tix:HEY YOU!YOU THE BITCH THAT ARRANGED THE SHOW!still holding the gun  
tix:scareduhhhh,yeah?  
michael:still pointing:you...you...YOU...MADE THE BEST PARTY EVER,GIRL YO,THIS IS GOOD SHIT!jumps at tix and hugs her  
johnny:drunk:hey,you call my girl a bitch,and i'll shot your head offto michael  
kai:even more drunk:whatcha saying nigga'?that my girlfriend,ya know what i'm saying!  
mariah:DAMN YOU HOMMIES!  
steve:no,that's my girl!  
kevin:YO,THAT'S MY GIRLFRIEND TOO!  
johnny:FUCK OUTTA HERE!  
tala:oh,yeah the best girl i ever had!  
johnny:wha!you wanna piece of me!  
steve:then,bring it on fat ass!  
they all shoot eachother(white tigers,bladebreakers,demolition boys,all-stars,johnny-robert's already dead,and Enrique and Oliver fucked eachother till they just diedXD  
-  
-tix goes far away and gets married and lives happily ever after with ten kids,named oliver,violet,johnny,kai,melanie,mariah,sandra,ray,max and boris.  
-boris got voltaire mechanically pregnant,and he like,gave birth to four retarded children;voltaire the youger,boris the II,tala jr,kai jr.  
-all the dead guys drove the devil crazy in hell,and made a party even there,but this time,they couldn't kill eachother,altough they tried to. 


End file.
